The Glass Maiden
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: 7 friends take a trip to the small village of Livny in Russia to check out the famous cheese but arriving they find out about a legend that the town always celebrities, soon things happened and a world they never believed in came to them.
1. Livny

Hey, new story again :D

I will still continue with

The Journey brings Chaos

hope you enjoy

x

* * *

Our story begins with a bunch of friends who are packing as soon they will be getting a flight to the small town of Livny which is located in Russia, these friends wanted to do something as they had finished college. Others wanted to go somewhere sunny and were they could relax on the beach but Mickie wanted to go to the place that was famous for its cheese and she was paying for most of the trip.

The group of friends going are Mickie James, John Cena, Randy Orton, Maria Kanellis, Dolph Ziggler and Candice Michelle and Kofi Kingston.

They were now on the plane, Mickie was excited but everyone else wasnt as excited as her.

"This is going to be so much fun"Mickie said as she looked at Candice and Maria who were sitting next to her.

"Yeah"Maria said waving her hand before closing her eyes.

"Mickie is it just the cheese we are going to be seeing?"Candice asked.

"No there are other things"Mickie replied.

**Dolph and Kofi**

"Why did we come again?"Dolph asked as he moaned, Kofi patted his friend on the back.

"We couldnt afford it remember, Mickie is paying for us"Kofi said as the air hosted handed him some orange juice with a smile.

"Oh yeah"Dolph said as he placed his hands over his face. Kofi just shook his head and looked around before leaning closer to Dolph.

"But I heard that there is a creepy legend there"

Dolph perked up with a grin and looked at Kofi. "Do tell me more"

"Well That is all I know"He replied and Dolph groaned. "But I message someone over there to meet us, for more details"

Dolph let out a happy yelled before he was told to shut up and him and Kofi began discussing more about it.

**John and Randy**

"A legend really"John mumbled as he over heard Dolph and Kofi.

"Who knows John"Randy said as he was resting his eyes. This trip was pointless to him but he was only going because John persuade him to come and to get away from Maryse.

"Mickie will love to hear this"

"Sure"

Soon the plane was landing and everyone got off, it was cold and they could see snow everywhere. Dolph and Kofi groaned as did Maria but Mickie smiled as she began moving towards a horse and cart.

"Can we get a rid to the town of Livny?"she asked and the guy nodded with a smile.

"Just place the bags there"he said as he pointed it out to then so they all placed the bags on before climbing on.

"So here to see the famous Cheese?"He asked and everyone nodded, it was quiet from then and it took 4 hours from the airport to the small village. Once they bid fairwell to the guy, they headed to the place they were staying. Passing through the town centre, Maria spotted some children dancing around a glass statue in the centre so she walked over and the rest followed her.

Once they were close, they were shocked at the Statue as they could see it was made entirely out of glass but it was the detail that got them. It was to perfection, Candice then bent down to read the description.

"The Glass Maiden"

Dolph and Kofi looked at each with smiles as they knew this had to do with that legend they heard about, soon they moved away from the centre and the statue. Randy looked back and was curious about it as he felt like he knew the glass maiden while the children still danced around her and sang gently.

Finally they made it to the inn they were staying at and they moved to there rooms.

**Mickie, Maria and Candice**

"I wonder what that Glass Maiden is about"Candice said as she sitting on her bed as she watched the others unpacked.

"Who knows but Dolph and Kofi looked excited to see it"Maria said as she packed her shirts away while Mickie placed her suit case under her bed.

"Well Kofi did say he contacted someone about something here and that we would meet him tomorrow"Mickie said as she changed into her pj's.

**John and Randy**

John and Randy were all unpacked were settled onto there beds, John was reading a book while Randy was taking a little nap.

John felt bad for his friend because they left when something horrible happened to him and he hoped this would fix things like make Randy forget that bitch Maryse and become the happy Randy that everyone liked not this moping one.

Randy turned over in his sleep.

**_Dreamland_**

_Randy was walking round but he had no clue where the hell he was. He finally saw a small village that seem so familiar to him, letting out a sigh he made his way down the hill but stopped when he heard metal clanging._

_He looked down and noticed that he was not wearing normal clothes but some dark knight armour and on his shoulders looked like to snakes wrapping around each other._

_'Odd'he thought suddenly he heard a scream and saw the village was now on fire so he ran and noticed people in the same armour as him fighting with some farmers._

_"Be gone now"_

_Turning around he saw some one in his armour fall to the group and there stood the most beautiful girl._

_Before he could say anything, everything went black._

**_Dreamland Ended_**

He woke up with a jolt and sat up, only to find himself in the room he was sharing with John so he let out a sigh before lying back down.

**Kofi and Dolph**

"This is so going to be fun finding out what that guy knows"Dolph said pacing around the room as Kofi watched from his bed.

"I know"

"Maybe this trip isnt as boring as I though"

"Indeed"

Soon Dolph stopped pacing and got into his bed then looked at Kofi with a smile.

"Thanks again for coming with me, wouldnt know what to do if I was left with John and Randy"

"No problem man, We friends, Il stick to you through anything"

Both men then fell asleep as did every one in the village. The moon was out and it shone on the small village of Livny but it made the statue in the middle of the town shine.

_"He's back"_

A soft voiced said as it floated in the air and around the village, soon you could see the star as the clouds cleared. There was a sparkle in the Glass maidens eye as the soft voice began singing.

_Memories they haunt his mind_

_Save him from the endless night_

_She whispers warm and tenderly_

_Please come back to me_

_And when the golden sun arises far across the sea  
_

_The dawn will break as darkness fades forever we'll be free_

__Everyone sleeping soon had smiles on their faces including Mickie, John, Mari, Dolph, Kofi and Candice but Randy looked like he was in pain as he twisted and turned in his sleep.

* * *

Alright the first Chapter to The Glass Maiden

hope you will enjoy reading this

review please also add to your

Favourites

Alert this

and add me if you haven't already

:D

The lyrics are from a song called Never Forget and it was sung by

Greta Salóme & Jónsi from Ireland, this is what they sung for the eurovision 2012


	2. Legend

I want to thank those people who have already review the first chapter

and

I hope this chapter is to your liking

* * *

Morning soon came to the small town of Livny and most of its residents were waking up to resume their duties, the farmers were busy herding the cows into the barn as the morning came , the weather began to pour out. The postman was posting letters, the children began playing in the snow and other did their jobs as they did while some got on there knee's and prayed in front of the statue.

"God bless"

"May the peace last long"

They were a few things that could be heard from some of the people, now at the inn. Our seven friends were slowly waking up.

**Kofi and Dolph**

"Wake up Kofi"Dolph said jumping out of bed and jumped straight onto Kofi's, he began shaking the poor boy and then he saw a head raise out from the covers.

"What the hell Dolph, im trying to sleep"he said as he pushed Dolph off him and Dolph landed on his bum.

"Ow, today is the day we find out about the legend. Remember"He said as he stood up rubbing his butt, Kofi then remembered and jumped out with a grin.

"Your right"Kofi said as the two boys began to get dress before they left the room knocking on their friends door.

"Get up, you lazy bunch"Kofi said knocking nicely but Dolph didnt.

"Get The hell up!"He yelled as he ran down to the lounge room and dragged Kofi before they were hit by John or Randy.

**The Girls**

"Oh my god, he never shuts up does he"Candice moaned as she slid out of her bed when she heard the knocking and the yelling from Dolph.

"Well he is very excited to find out about this legend"Mari answered as she began brushing her hair as Mickie was already dressed.

"Come on you two, I want to know about this as well"She said smiling as she made the bed.

"You know they make the bed for you Mickie?"Maria said.

"I know but I like to do it"she replied smiling while the other two shook there heads and soon they were heading to the lounge.

**John and Randy**

"Im going to kill Dolph"John said as he looked unhappy as he sat up but when he noticed Randy he frowned.

"Your alright?"

"Im fine, didnt get much sleep for some reason"Randy answered as he stood up, John was worried about his friend but Randy told him it was nothing big.

"Come on lets go find out what they were yelling about"Randy said as he and John left to the lounge.

Soon the whole group was in the lounge eating breakfast, Mickie turned to Kofi.

"So when is the guy coming?"She asked.

"He said sometime after breakfast so he should be here anytime soon"He replied.

They began talking about other things when Mickie thought about something.

"Hey, guys can I ask you something"

"Of course Mick's"Maria said smiling and everyone agreed with her.

"Did anyone of you hear singing last night?"

Everyone was confused except for Randy who knew he did as he could not sleep but he had no idea where it came from.

"I think your dreaming Mickie"Candice said rolling her eyes, Mickie pouted and John rubbed her arm.

"Your friend was not dreaming"

Everyone turned around to see an old man approaching them with a smile, Kofi stood up with a smile.

"You must be Jonathan"

"And you must be Kofi"

Soon Jonathan sat down next to Kofi and Dolph, he took the tea that Mickie offered with a smile, everyone leaned closer to hear him.

"So Mickie didnt just hear it"Dolph asked excited as he bounced in his seat.

"No, if you go around the village asking waht she asked they will all give you the same answer, they did hear singing and they know where it came from"

"Where?"they asked wanting to know.

"The Glass Maiden"

"The statue outside, really?"Maria said not impressed but she leaned back when she got a nasty glare from Jonathan.

"I would be careful with your words about our beloved Glass maiden, there is a legend to it you know"

"Finally, can you please tell us the legend?"Dolph asked with a smile and his eyes were sparkling like jewels.

"Alright I will get down to it but if red here talks rude about our beloved Glass Maiden again, I will stop and imform the town and then you got a problem on your hands"

"Does the whole town celebrate the Glass Maiden?"Candice asked and Jonathan nodded his head while Mickie kept Maria in check as she did not want to be thrown out of the village with out seeing the cheese.

"So the legend"John said as this was starting to bore him, that Kofi smacked his back with a glare.

"It all started right here in this village"He began.

_Not far from here was a kingdom that was rule by a vicious man called the Viper King and he wanted to rule everywhere, he set off with his army of black knights and giant Vipers to each village were he would watch him men and creatures attack first then once most of it was done, he performed some kind of spell know as The RKO which wiped the village clean._

_He would continue to do some each village he came across but soon came word to him that Village not far from his kingdom had not fallen under his reign so instead of going straight into war, he dressed up as a far traveller seeking a place to stay before he would leave only to come back with his army._

_Once he was there, the people were so helpful and kind to him that deep down somewhere in his cold black heart there was a spark of regret but he shook it off. The days went on and he became very bored with the village until he saw her, a Maiden within the glass shop. Her beautify was what attracted him, her hair blonde long and thick with clear blue eyes that could clear the skies and skin so fair that it beat Snow white's._

_"I must know her name"He mumbled to himself as he watched her leave._

_Everyday__ he returned to the spot where he saw her and she would be in the shop as always, You see he never had the courage to face her so he would only glance at her until one day he was walking when he bumped into someone._

_"Im sorry"_

_He looked at the person and was shocked to see the Maiden on the floor with a smile as she grabbed her basket, her voice was like music to his ears._

_"It was my fault Maiden"He said helping her up and he took a look in her basket to see glass objects._

_"Glass?"_

_"Yes, it is strange but it is most beautiful to look at"she replied smiling._

_"What is your name, Maiden?"He asked as he could not hold on longer not knowing her name._

_"My name is Kelly"she answered. "And what may yours be?"_

_"My name is Randy" he replied back with a smile._

_Soon the two would spend their days together enjoying the town wonders and the snow that started to fall from the heavens but soon it was time for him to leave as he could not stay. When it was night fall, he creped out and made his way to the entrance of the village thinking about his time here and how he found love._

_"Randy!"_

_He turned to see Kelly running over with a bundle._

_"Kelly I must leave"_

_"But without saying good bye"_

_He really hated goodbyes as it only brought him grief and sadness but seeing her face stricken with tears, he felt regret._

_"Im sorry"_

_"Its ok lucky I made it in time"_

_"What is that?"He asked pointing to the bundle and she smiled._

_"It is for you"_

_Randy was shocked and took the gift with a smile, he placed a hand on her cheek._

_"Thank you Kelly"_

_She nodded and Randy using his hand on her cheek, brought her face closer to his were they met in a final kiss goodbye. Randy gave her one smile before he started walking off and she watched as the snow began to fall. Once he was far enough from the village, he stopped and unwrapped Kelly's gift. There lay a glass statue of a viper, he smiled as he remembered telling her that was his favourite animal but he would not say that in front of the village as they disliked the creatures because they heard from villages that he took over with were filled with creatures horrible to man._

_But she was never phased, soon he was back home and into his armour that he loved. His army was already prepared to march on down and take that village for their king, with a sick grin he sent them off as he followed behind. Finally approaching the village, he could hear screams and smell fire. Taking a look at his work, he smiled watching as he men went to work slaying down the farmers and taking anything they deemed valuable._

_"Arrghh"_

_Looking around he saw five of his men go down and he was shocked to see that happened but he shocked again as he saw did that to them. There stood the girl he fell in love with, holding a staff that had a bright glass on the top. She looked up and was horrified at what she saw, the man she trusted, that the whole village trusted was the Viper King._

_"You lied to us"she screamed as she ran at him, waving her staff and soon more of his men fell. Now he knew she was not a normal maiden but one that had power._

_Soon the pair were in a fight, it pained them both but he wanted this village as she wanted to defend it. The fight carried on for awhile, blood pouring out of them and screams of pain from their mouths, soon Randy looked around and saw hat his men began running away as they were now out numbered, he was far to injured to carrying on fighting as well. He never knew she could fight so welll and soon he fled, he could hear the village screaming for joy but he stopped and looked at Kelly with sad eyes._

_Kelly smiled at the villagers she had befriend over the years, she looked down and noticed she had a large wound running across her stomach._

_"Kelly you did it"_

_"Yay for Kelly"_

_Walking to the middle of the town, she raised her staff into the air and the village watched curious._

_"I call from the heavens them self, protect this village from war and blood shed as I release the small amount of power I have"_

_Randy watched as a bright light shone from her staff and shot into the sky before a gold glow surrounded the village, he knew then that it would impossible to raid the village._

_Kelly was happy that she saved the village and protected it from harm in the future but soon she felt cold, looking down, she saw that from her wound. Her body was soon turning into glass, the village was horrified to watch as their saviour was now turning into a glass statue._

_"Remember I will always be here to protect this village"those were her last words as she was now completely turned into a glass statue but she was smiling. The villagers got on their knee's and weeped, prayed and sang for their maiden._

_Randy was sad to see his love gone so he left with a broken heart that would torture him for the rest of his life._

_The snow around Kelly was soaked in blood and bodies were all around, the villagers did what they could do to save their little village. They named her the Glass Maiden as she saved them. Years would pass on and no enemy could past through to the village as Kelly's gold glow would protect them and the day she turned into glass they celebrated as it was a full moon for many days, her statue would glow and they would always hear her singing._

_No one knew what happened to the Viper King because they say he disappeared._

"And that is the legend of this town"He finished smiling. The group was silent as they stare at him in wondered.

"That was amazing"Dolph said speaking first as he smiled.

"Yeah"

"That was beautiful"

"Where you there when it happened?"Kofi asked.

"I was just a small little boy then"He replied as he then bid them goodbye.

"Kofi your a genius for finding out that legend"Dolph said hugging his friend.

"I agree with Dolph"Mickie and Candice said smiling but John looked confused.

"Whats wrong John?"Maria asked.

"The Viper King, his name was Randy"he said as he looked at Randy who was fast asleep in his chair.

"It was"They all said but soon they began talking about the legend, Randy fell asleep when the old guy began the story but as he told it, he felt grief, regret and love for some reason as he listened.

Jonathan walked outside and stood in front of the statue with a smile.

"He has returned for you Kelly"he said before some children called him over to hear the legend again as he walked over a lone tear fell from Kelly's eye.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done and I hope your all like that legend

review please

:D


	3. Armour

Chapter 3

Things start to get interesting :D

enjoy

x

* * *

After hearing the legend from the guy, The group soon set off to look around the village. Mickie and John went to the cheese shop while Candice and Maria went looking for a clothes shop as Dolph and Kofi played in the snow with the kids and Randy was walking around, just taking in the sight. The story was still set in their minds and they wondered was it real or was it just a myth.

**Mickie and John**

The couple stepped inside the shop and was greeted by a wonderful smell, Mickie looked around and fell in love with all the cheese she saw while John smiled watching his girlfriend being happy.

"Look at it all John"she said as she turned to him with a huge grin.

"I can see Mickie"

Mickie then walked up to the counter and asked the young lady there if she could try out a few different cheese's. The young lady nodded then disappear through a door only to appear with a tray with asorted cheese's.

"Thank you"

Soon Mickie and John soon tried the cheese and Mickie fell in love with the taste, John didnt as he wasnt a fan of cheese anyway but he would do anything to make Mickie happy. Mickie was happy to be with John as he was just right for her, she turned to him with a smile.

"I love you John"

"I love you too"

The two shared a kiss as the young lady blushed before rushing off through the door again.

**Candice and Maria**

"You sure did make a fool of yourself"Candice said as her and Maria were now in a little cafe eating.

"Dont remind me"She replied as she rubbed her face before taking a sip of her coffee, she hated that the old guy told her off and really hated it that the others kept reminding her of it.

"Who knew, it was a big deal"

"Well he told us, excuse me, How important is the Glass Maiden?"Candice asked a young boy and girl.

"Very important, she protects the village"The young boy said smiling.

"They say she will return when The Viper King comes back"The young girl then said as they ran off. The two girls watched then before they changed their conversation to how everyone back home was.

**Dolph and Kofi**

"Hold still damn it"Dolph said as he missed Kofi again but he got hit by a snow ball from Kofi.

"Nope"

Dolph and Kofi were having so much in the snow and soon the children around them began joining in the snow ball fight.

"Alright my men, we are at war so no leave no body untouched"Dolph said marching as he looked at his little group.

"Charge"Kofi said as his small group charged out throwing snowballs and soon Dolph's group began running. Snowballs flew in the sky missing and hitting the small group, Dolph and Kofi were soon facing off then they threw the snowballs and both men fell down.

"Nooooo"A little boy cried out as he ran over to Kofi and soon the others followed, crowding Dolph and Kofi they smiled as both men got up.

"Yay"

**Randy**

After waking up to see John shaking him, he was the last one to leave the inn as everyone said where they were going. John did offer him to come with him and Mickie but Randy decline as he needed to clear his head.

So much had happened before he came here and now odd things were happening to him in this village. He couldnt sleep, he heard the singing of a young women waiting for someone and when that old guy told him that legend, alot of emotions suddenly appeared such as grief, regret and sadness but he never felt like that before.

The odd thing was the Viper King's name was Randy and he loved Vipers like him.

Before he came here, he found out that his girlfriend Maryse was cheating on him with Miz and he found out from his good friends Ted and Cody, the next day he told her he knew and broke up with her. The few days he felt like crap and soon John invited him to this trip to help him cheer up.

Walking around outside the village, he looked at the snow white hills before his own feet began moving. Confused he suddenly stopped at the top of one of the hills, he could see the town centre and he began having a headache so he closed his eyes and gripped his head before opening them to see the snow stained red and he was in pain.

He saw that he had quite a few cuts and was wearing some sort of Black armour, he shook his head and fell down the hill, rolling down he soon stopped under a tree that had a hole in it.

Rubbing his head, he sat up and groaned as he looked up to see he rolled down a large hill but suddenly he saw something shining in the hole so he crawled over and into the hole.

"What the hell"he said to himself as in front of him was a black knight suit that had viper's on it, he suddenly felt another headache coming but soon everything went black.

**Flashback**

_The Viper King was walking down his hallway in a horrible mood, he threw his old armour on the floor._

_"Get the Blacksmith now!"he yelled as he entered his room and all his servants ran round fetching the Blacksmith._

_"What is it my lord?"he asked as he was on his knee's._

_"My old armour is awful and does not scream fear me, so I want you to make me a new one"The Viper King said sitting in his throne._

_Soon the Blacksmith was working on this new suit for his king and he would make sure it would scream that everyone to fear his king, 3 days later the blacksmith was done and soon brought his work to the castle._

_"Have you done what I asked?"He asked._

_"Yes my king"The blacksmith said as he revealed the black armour that looked viscous and evil. The Viper king loved it and soon he tried it on, he loved the detail and the vipers on it so he ordered the blacksmith to make black armour for his army._

**Flashback Ended**

Randy woke up to a hissing noise and he sat up and saw two sharp yellow eyes in the hole by the armour, he held up his hand.

"I mean you no harm"he said as he stood up, the hissing stopped and Randy looked around, this place was where no one would go and he could tell.

"I will be back tomorrow"he told the creature before he made his way up the hill, he had no idea why he said that but it came out like something he would say also that flashback he had was weird, he could see everything and he knew it was his but it felt like his flashback. This place was doing weird things to his head and he needed answers so he head back to the village, he wanted to know where the old guy was but he could not find him until he saw him standing in front of the Glass Maiden.

"You"he called out as he jogged over.

"What is it young man?"The old man asked smiling as Randy stood next to him.

"I need to know more about the Viper King"

"In good time, meet me tomorrow here and I will give you what I know"

The old guy walked away and Randy was left by himself, he then looked at the Glass Maiden and he felt the rush of emotions again.

"Im sorry"he mumbled and his eyes few opened as he didnt know why he said those words so he quickly left for the inn.

_"Randy"_

He stopped when he heard the soft voice call his name and he turned his head to the statue and swore he saw the eyes blink, he then shook his head and made his way to the inn were he saw Dolph and Kofi sitting by the fire wrapped in blankets.

"What happened to you too?"He asked sitting down.

"Snow ball fight"Kofi replied as he sneezed followed by Dolph, Candice came out and handed the two men a bowl of chicken soup. They thanked her before they began eating.

"So how was your walk?"

"It was good, your day?"

"It was good, me and Maria got some more info"

"What?"All three boys asked as she was smiling.

"I asked two little kids about her"she said pointing to the Glass Maiden.

"The little girl said she would return when The Viper King comes back"

"Really"Dolph said smiling and Candice nodded. Randy asked where Maria, John and Micke were and Dolph told him they were at the cheese shop.

Soon the other three came back and they swapped stories about what happened with them but Randy lied saying he just walked around, he did not want to tell them about the creature, the armour and the strange flashback. After they finished dinner, each one went to their room and then fell asleep.

**Small hut**

"Where is it?"The old man said as he was digging through some old books and chests until he found the right one. Smiling he opened it and blew the dust away.

"There you are"

Looking through everything, he made sure everything was here and he then looked out the window, he knew the boy found something interesting.

"The Viper King"he whispered before he put everything away then he went straight to his room to sleep.

Outside in the town centre, it was cloudy and the snow began falling slowly on the village as it slept but it you looked closely, you could see that The Glass Maiden was moving her arms.

_"Randy"_

_"Randy"_

_"The Viper King"_

A soft voice said as the wind carried it around the village, through the houses and huts before he flew in the inn and straight to the room where John and Randy were sleeping but suddenly Randy's eye flew open when he heard it.

* * *

This chapter is now done

:D

Review please

and

the next chapter will be up some time soon

:D

x


	4. Knowlegde

Chapter 4 is now up

:D

Thank you to three special people who have review every chapter

enjoy

:D

* * *

When morning came, Randy was th first out and dress as he wanted to know about the Viper King so much and he promised that creature he would be back, last night he heard his name being called out and he knew who it was. He wanted to know what was happening and he sure he would get answers.

He stood in front of the Glass Maiden as he waited for the old man.

"Who am I?"He questioned as he was so confused.

"That is the right question to answer"

Turning around he saw the old man and he walked over to him then soon he led Randy to his hut.

"Your friends dont know do they?"He asked as he closed the curtains and soon pulled out the chest in front of Randy.

"No they dont"He replied wanting to know so much.

"Good"

The old guy then opened the chest to reveal books and other small boxes then he pulled out a book that was cover in Vipers.

"The Viper King was a man looking for power and he did. He ruled a kingdom and destroyed villages to rule everywhere"

Randy nodded as he listened to the old man but he knew this already, he was unsure where he knew this.

"This book will tell you more Randy but there is one thing I need to see"The old man asked as he looked at a photo then back to Randy.

"What?"Randy answered as he wanted to see the photo and have the book, he wanted to get away and far from the village. Wanting the quiet and to see that armour also the creature again.

"Show me you left palm"

Randy nodded and showed the old man. On his arm was a scar that started on his palm and made its way up his arm and then ended on his shoulder but it was a strange scar as it was shaped as a viper.

"Just what I thought"He said and showed Randy the pitcure, Randy was shocked at what he saw. There in the photo stood a man that looked like him, had all the details of him including the scar.

"Whats is this?"Randy said as he stood up and stepped back from the old man.

"It is you, just like I saw you all those years ago. I watched you tumble down that hill and saw you disappear only leaving your armour" The old man said as he stood up smiling.

"And with your return, She will soon awake"

"Who?"

"The Glass Maiden"

"No"

"Yes, your the Viper King"

Randy had enough and grabbed the photo and book before running out, he passed his friends then ran to the on eplace he knew was safe.

"Whats up with him?"Maria asked as the small group watched their friend run pass them and total blanked them.

"I dont know"John said worried as Mickie rubbed his shoulder. John had woken up to find Randy missing and when he found out by the old couple in the inn that he had left early in the morning, John knew Randy was having a hard time here but he didnt know it was that bad.

"John, he will come around. Lets give him, his space"Kofi spoked out as Dolph and Candice agreed, John nodded and they all returned to the inn to get warm as the day got colder.

Randy was soon on top of the large hill again but where he was running, he slipped and fell down again but he made sure the photo and book were ok. Hitting the bottom hard, he groaned and soon heard the hissing then he sat up.

"Its me, there is no need to be afraid"

Soon it stopped and he was glad then he saw movement within the hole and soon a large Viper came ou, the viper moved around Randy and eyed him before it them wrapped its self around Randy and layed its head on Randy's lap.

"You know me dont you"Randy said and the viper lifted his head then nodded. Randy was shocked that the viper understood him but then he remembered what the old man said.

_"Yes, your the Viper King"_

It was so hard to belive but it dawned on him now, that he may be the Viper King as their were so many clues such as the viper that did not fear him and it understood him. The flashback he had when he saw the armour, the emotions he felt when he heard the legend.

He sat there for a few hours just in silence as the snow began to fall from the heavens then he grabbed the book and opened it as he and the viper moved into the hole of the tree.

"Alright, lets see"He mumbled to himself.

_Randy Keith Orton also known as the Viper King_

_He had control over Viper and could talk to them as he had the power of the devil raging through his blood._

_His parents were just small farmers who were kill when a King took over the village_

_He has a Viper of his know as Azra_

"Azra is your name isnt it?"He asked and of course the viper nodded, he now understood why the Viper King, himself wanted power because he wanted revenge of those who killed his parents and he soon felt happy. It was telling him, he did get revenge.

He wondered what happened the day he disappeared, he would find out that later. He continued reading and was so interested in what he was reading, he never knew he had such an interesting and wonderful life then he closed the book as he would read later. There was on thing he wanted to do and that was try the armour on as it was his.

He picked it up and soon he was wearing, he felt great as power ran through his blood and his eyes turned viper like but suddenly his armour melted into him and he was back in his normal clothes, Frowning he wanted to know what happened and he thought of the armour, as it melted into him, it came back.

"Nice"he said grinning.

Soon he knew, he had to return back to the village as the friends he had were worried about him.

"I dont want to leave you alone Azra"He said as he looked at the large viper, he did not want to leave him as he had left Azra so many years alone.

"Is there anyway you can hide but still be close to me"Randy asked as he bent down and stroked Azra head, the viper nodded and soon the pair walked up the hill and back into the village. Lucky no one was around to see Azra, he pointed to the inn and the viper nodded then left while Randy walked over to the Glass Maiden.

"Kelly"he whispered as the full moon was out and the statue shone so bright, he placed a hand on her dress.

He then let out a sigh before he made his way to the inn were everyone was already in bed, getting into his. He could feel and hear Azra, then he closed his eyes and had a peaceful night.

_"Randy"_

_"Randy"_

_"Randy"_

__The soft voiced said and soon the Glass Maiden was cracking and shattered but it made no sound. The statue was no longer there but on the snow in its placed lay a blonde girl with glass shattered around her and a staff was in her hand.

"Im free"

* * *

Done

Yay

:D

hope that was good for you all

so please

review


	5. Awake

Here it is

Hope you all enjoy

:D

* * *

The morning within the village was peaceful and frosty, the snow had stopped falling and the sun had finally came out letting a little bit of warmth run through the little village. A little boy was out running around the centre of the town as he did this every morning then he stopped when he saw no Glass Maiden.

Normally after running around, he would stop and talk to her but since their was no Glass Maiden their. He began to panick and ran over, he noticed the shattered glasss and that made him angry as he thought that maybe someone broke it and he knew that no one in the village would do that but he knew there were visiters.

"Kofi and Dolph wouldn't"He mumbled as he was with them yestarday playing in the snow with some of his friends. The others seemed nice but he didnt like the red head as he over heard her talking to Jonathan about how The Glass Maiden was stupid and that it couldnt be true.

Suddenly he felt something soft and cold as he searched in the snow, looking down he noticed a foot then he soon began moving the snow and a body revealed itself, the little boy was shocked as he knew the staff well and the detail of the women that lay in the snow.

"The Glass Maiden"

The boy knelt down and sweeped the snow off her face and he noticed her skin was a light blue, he knew something was wrong so he quickly stood up.

"Help!"he called out as tears began to fall out off his eyes.

Soon most of the villagers came out and rushed over to the little boy, once they gathered around they were shocked and smiling. Their Glass Maiden was back but some were worried as it also meant that the Viper King was back.

"We need to get her into the warmth"

"Yeah"

"Gary picked her up"

Soon a they had the Glass Maiden off the floor and they rushed into the small village hall, the little boy that found her took hold of her hand as he did not want to loss her again.

"Well done Eric"

"Good job Eric"

"You did good Eric"

They had placed her onto a table and wrapped her with thick Blankets, the women of village had taken her clothes off as they were soak and had dressed her with some dry clothes that were similar to the ones she was wearing when found. Her skin was now a peachy colour and you could hear her breathing now, this made the people within the hall happy and now they waited for her to wake up.

Eric stayed next to her as his hand was still connected to hers, everyone began to leave as she did not up but a few people stayed.

"Here Eric eat"

Eric smiled as a nice women he knew as the bakers wife handed him a cookie, he thanked her before he returned to watching her.

**Inn**

Randy woke up suddenly as he felt something within in come alive, he felt a burning sensation and he did not have a clue what it was but he wanted to know. Looking around he noticed that John was still sleeping and he noticed that the viper,Azra was sleeping around him. He was still trying to come to terms that he was the Viper King and that this was the village that trusted him only to have him betray them, This is where his first true love was and this was the place he fought her and watched her turn into glass then for him to disappear.

Getting out of bed, he began to get dress and soon he heard the groan of John waking up.

"Morning John"

"Randy"

John was finally out of bed and the two boys were downstairs eating breakfast with everyone else, the conversation between them all was short as no felt like talking then suddenly some man rushed in and ran to the counter where a young woman stood.

"What is it Jerry?"

"She's here"

"What?"

"Yeah, the village hall"

"Thank the heavens, she's back"

The little group watched as they listened and soon the pair looked at the group, they gave Maria a nasty looked before they rushed out of the inn.

"I wondered whats going on"Mickie said as Candice rubbed Maria's back, she was not happy with the looks she got from the town and she told the group she was leaving as she was hated here. Kofi, Dolph and Candice told Mickie, John and Randy that they would take her to the airport.

Soon the four were gone and that left Mickie and the two boys so they took a walk out of the inn when John pointed something out.

"The statue is gone"he said as the three walked up to were it was suppose to be.

"Yeah"Mickie replied as she looked at the shattered glass.

Randy looked around as the Glass Maiden was there when he returned to the village last night but he closed his eyes and suddenly he opened then and he could see peoples engery, he saw that Mickie's was a light green as John's was a medium blue. This surprised him so he looked around and stopped his vision on the hall and noticed two strange engerys within the place. One was a dark black and the other was a bright pink, he wanted to know who's they were.

"The eyes"

Randy looked around but saw no one who said that, he knew Mickie's and John's voice, he looked down at a puddle and noticed his eyes were different, Viper like. Shaking his head, they return normal but he kept his eyes on the hall.

"What is it Randy?"Mickie asked as she looked at him.

"They said something about the hall"

"Yeah, they said she returned"John said as they all now looked at the hall.

Soon the three began walking to the hall and was about to open the door when John and Randy were tackle to the group by some people.

"What the hell?"Mickie said as she tried to pry a guy off John.

"You cant go in"

"Yeah"

The doors opened and Jonathan walked out with a frown.

"Let them go now"he yelled and the men let go off John and Randy, the two boys wiped the snow off their bodies before frowning at them.

"What the hell was that for"John asked as Randy stayed silent.

"We can not let you in"he replied.

"Why not"

"Because"

John and Mickie began arguing with Jonathan as Randy walked back and looked into a window were he saw Eric looking back at him and soon a headache came and then everything went black.

**Flashback**

_Randy was walking around the village alone as Kelly was busy with something and he only hang around Kelly than the other villages._

_He sat down at the frozen lake and just stare when he heard someone approaching him, turning around he noticed a little boy with black hair was begin chased by some bigger boys._

_"Get back here"_

_"Yeah you worm"_

_Randy moved out of sight and watched as they pushed the little boy onto the lake then the ice broke underneath him and fell into the water, the other boys ran off and Randy walked out of the shadow he was hiding in._

_He looked at the whole were the boy fell in and it remind him of when he was begin picked on but no one was there for him so he ran over and took a dive into the cold freezing water._

_After 30 minutes of silence, Randy popped out of the whole with the little boy who was coughing. They were both on the land, coughing andshivering._

_"Thank you"_

_"No problem, I know what it is like to be picked on and have no one help me"_

_Soon Randy picked the little boy up and carried him back into the village, he saw Kelly running over looking very worried._

_"What happened to you both?"she asked._

_Randy shook his head with a grin and Kelly guided the two to her little hut, where she then lit a fire on and wrapped the two in blankets as she went off to make some soup._

_"Thank you for not telling Kelly"_

_"No problem, whats your name?"He asked as the little boy smiled._

_"Eric"_

_"Im Randy"_

__**FlashBack Ended**

****Eric saw the man collapse and he was shocked to see him again then suddenly he heard coughing and turned to the Glass Maiden who was now sitting up.

"Kelly"He said as he jumped up and hugged her. No one was around to hear him call her Kelly as no one knew her name except for Jonathan.

"Eric"she replied smiling as she hugged him back after she finished coughing, she looked round when the door opened, the people that walked got on their knees.

"Glass Maiden"

She smiled at them, she knew they respected her so much and she was grateful through the years to the village. She told them to get up and they did, they told her of what happened through the years and she listened as she kept a hold on Eric.

But she could feel someone else she knew from the past was here as well, she wondered who.

Mickie and John were trying to wake Randy up as they were worried about their friend fainting suddenly he shot up coughing.

"Randy"they both said but he ignored them and looked at the hall.

"Kelly"he whispered to himself.

* * *

Chapter five is now down

Kelly is finally awake

:D

Review please

x


	6. Meeting

Chapter 6 is here

You find out a little about Eric

also

Randy and Kelly finally see each other

enjoy

:D

* * *

Kelly was soon sitting on a chair as she began eating what the kind people of the village gave her, she was grateful that they were all so kind to her. Smiling she finished her meal and took a sip of the tea she had, Eric was sitting her lap as she did not want to let go off.

Like her, Eric was also from the past but she didnt know how he got here and she knew she would have to question him later.

"Was that nice?"He asked her.

"It was nice and thank you for doing this for me"Kelly replied as she smiled at the villagers and they smiled back.

Soon the villagers began to tell her about the past and she was very happy that her spell had work and that no harm to the village. She did feel bad about the statue that they like was gone and she would re-create it for them but this time she will not be stuck in it.

She never figured out what happened them, she layed a hand on her wound. It was healed up but she could always feel a tingling sensation there.

**Outside**

Randy still ignored everyone and because of it, he was tackled to the floor again.

"Stop it"Mickie yelled.

John hit the guy in the face who tackled Randy and soon a fight broke out between Randy, John and some guys from the village. Mickie tried to get John out of it but he wouldnt listen to her and this made her upset.

Jonathan was not happy with this, this was to be a great day but everything was going wrong and he knew the people inside would want to know what was going outside.

"Bastard"

"Moron"

"Dick"

John and Randy would not stop fighting as would the guys from the village, bruises were forming and arms, legs were starting to burn.

The doors of the hall opened and everyone that was gathered around the men fighting gasped, the three men fighting Randy and John stopped, they soon got on their knee and leant forward like knights. Randy and John were confused until they looked up, there stood Kelly who was holding Eric in her arms.

"We are sorry for this"the three guys answered.

Randy just stared at the two and he felt his heart ache so much, he stood up and stepped back next to Mickie as John did the same.

Randy soon felt the hot and another headache was coming again, holding his head, he watched as everything went black and the last thing he saw was the worried faces of Kelly and Eric.

**Flashback**

_Randy was sat in a tree smiling at the scene in front of him._

_Kelly and Eric were playing in the snow, enjoying themself and he was glad to to hear them laughing, all his thoughts of evil and take over were all gone and calm, happy thoughts were there._

_"Randy"_

_Jumping off the tree, he saw Kelly holding Eric in her arms and he jogged over to them smiling._

**Flashback Ended**

Mickie and John were trying to wake Randy up but he would not move, Kelly rushed down with Eric.

"Is he ok?"she asked as she crouched down and let Eric stand.

"I dont know"Mickie said worried.

"He's done this quite a few times"John said as he lifted Randy up in a sitting position.

Kelly looked at Eric who also looked worried and she knew why, she couldnt belive it was him after so many years, he was back and she hoped he had remembered some memories but she could tell he was.

"Stand back please"she said.

Mickie and John did step back as so did everyone but Eric as he did not want to leave her side. Kelly had took hold of so he would fall down, leaning her head close to his. With her mouth near his ear, she whispered two words that would wake him up.

"My Love"

Randy eyes flew open and Kelly stood up as Eric stood by her legs, the villages cheered as Mickie and John were shocked then Mickie finally understood why they werent allowed in the hall.

"The Glass Maiden"she said as John looked at her then to Kelly.

"Yeah"Kelly said smiling.

"Hi"

Randy was helped up by John and he just looked at Kelly, everything around was just a blur while he could see her and Eric clear.

'I am the Viper King'he thought as his eyes flashed to those of a viper and Kelly hid her shock.

'The Viper King'she thought.

"Come on lets get you back to the inn"John said as Mickie nodded while they guided Randy to the inn. He didnt want to go as he needed to talk with her but he followed his friends back to the inn because he didnt want them to know who he really was. Of course he was still their friend but now that he knew who he was, a few things were going to change and he knew they would be soon.

Kelly watched the three walk away, she picked Eric up again as she needed him close to her. The villages thought that since he was the first person she saw, she wanted him close to her but that was far from the truth, soon they guided her back into the hall and they wanted to dicuss where she would be staying, she knew were she wanted to stay as she wanted to speak to him.

"The Inn please"

"Are you sure?"Jonathan said smiling as the other talked among them self.

"Yes plus I dont want to take up the space in people's huts and also I want Eric to join me"Kelly answered smiling at them and with that smile no one could say no so they booked her a room for both of them.

**Inn**

Kelly was sat on her bed brushing Eric hair with a brush she found on the desk.

"So how long have they been here for?"

"four or five, there was a big group but a couple of them left to bid good bye to the evil red head"Eric answered.

Kelly nodded as she let out a sigh, smiling at the job she done, she kissed his head and he turned around and hugged her.

"Are we going to be a family soon?"He asked with pleading eyes.

"I dont know, I dont know"She whispered

* * *

All done with this chapter

hope you like

:D

Review if you could please

x


	7. Home

Well here we are, yet another chapter and soon approaching 10

:D

I want to thank you all for reviewing, also I like it

if you would also check out my new story

Law forcement vs Straight Edge

any enjoy

* * *

**Randy and Johns room**

Randy was sitting on his bed as Mickie and John had gone to fetch him something to eat, they were worried about his health due to all the black outs but he was not as it did not concern his health but it did with his memories.

He was remembering very quickly and it was taking its toll on him but he just shook it off, just seeing the two together, Eric and Kelly. More of his memories came back and he wanted to know why he attacked the village when he had them.

Azra was sitting on his neck, there was so much he needed to learn but we would in good time. Stroaking his friend, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in then opened them to reveal his viper eyes. Looking around he spotted the black and pink engery he had early, he knew they were here and he would approach when Mickie and John were a sleep.

"Randy we are back"Mickie called out as she opened the door.

There were carrying lots of food and Randy could help but grin as it reminded him when he was in his castle and all the servants were always rushing around, trying to make him happy by feeding him lots of food.

"Here you go"John said as he handed Randy a bowl filled with a orange tinted soup, Azra had disappear when they entered in and Randy wished he didnt as he know had to put up with them.

"We will leave you to rest"John said as since the girls were gone and Mickie was alone, he told her he would stay with her and said that Randy would be fine alon.

"Good night"Mickie said smiling as she walked out of the door first, Randy nodded as he began eating the soup.

"Please rest"John told Randy as he stood by the door.

"I will"Randy answered.

Soon Randy was by himself and Azra came out of hiding then claimed John's bed. Randy chuckled before he relaxed on his bed, closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep.

**Kelly and Eric's room**

Kelly smiled as she tucked Eric into the bed, he had fallen asleep when she rocked and sang to him. Sweeping back his hair, she kissed his forehead then she turned the lights off before grabbing her cloak, she made her way outside.

She saw Mickie and John leaving a room, she could sense that Randy was in their. She wanted to go in and talk to him but she didnt as the fate would work it out so she walked outside.

The air was cold and she wrapped the cloak tigther around her body, she walked out and towards the town centre. The lights within the windows of the huts were all slowly going off and she knew everyone was losing the battle with sleep, smiling she carried on walking.

She now stood were she had been for many years, she hated being stuck in the glass and she was grateful when she was released by the man that caused her so much pain that encased her within the glass. She raised her staff and soon the glass reformed back into the statue, she let out a sigh as she looked over it.

"Is this how they saw me"she mumbled, she turned to look at where the statue was staring. It was staring at the large hill and she knew that was the last time she saw Randy.

She wiped the snow of her shoulders and made her way to the exit of the village, there was one place she hadnt been to yet.

**Inn**

Randy woke up suddenly as he felt something smack him, he saw Azra sitting on his bed and he now knew that everyone was asleep so he quickly got up and placed a cloak on. He had no idea were it came from but he shook the idea out of his head.

"Thank you"he said to his viper before exiting the room, walking around he took to the hallways and walked in the direction were he saw the engery's of the two.

Soon he was by the door and he could feel that it was their room as the room was heavy in magic there. Opening the door, he was suddenly hit but something small.

"What the hell"he mumbled as the lights came on and revealed Eric holding a chair leg.

"Randy"he said as he dropped in on the floor.

Randy just groaned as the boy had hit him hard, why did he teach Eric were the pressure points were.

"Im sorry"Erci said as he was sitting next to Randy.

"Its fine, I did teach you all that you know"Randy replied as he slowly sat up, he looked around and saw that Kelly was not here.

"Where is she?"he asked Eric.

"I dont know, I woke up and couldnt find then I heard the door opening, I knew it wasnt her"Eric said quickly as Randy stood up. Randy thought hard where Kelly would be then he looked down at Eric.

"Where have you two been in this village?"

"the huts, the hall, Just the town"

Randy then knew were she would be as it had been years, she had not be in the one place she called home.

"She at her hut"Randy said as he opened the door but he felt Eric grab his hand.

"Im coming too"

Randy smiled and lifted Eric up into his arms then he closed the door before heading to Kelly's place.

The air around the two was cold but it was now starting to snow so Randy hit Eric within the cloak and put the hood up, he remembered were she lived and took the path he did back in the past. The stars were out and they twinkled within the black sky, Eric was happy that the people who looked after him were going to meet again.

'Family'He thought smiling as he closed his eyes and held onto Randy, never wanting to lose him again.

* * *

Chapter 7 is done

:D

Hope you all enjoy that

dont forget to review , like and favourite me and this story


	8. Truth

Chapter 8

Some of you are curious about Eric but in due time, you will find out about jim

:)

enjoy reading

:D

* * *

The was cold and the snow was now falling hard but there was no sign of a storm coming, Kelly was walking on the small path that led out of the village and towards a small hut that was surrounded by small leafless trees. She smiled as she approached her home, she had missed it so much.

She moved her hand onto the door handle and brought it down, soon she heard the clicked and opened the door. As she entered the dark hut, she was greeted by the silence. Kelly closed the door quickly to prevent the snow from coming, she then lifted her staff and the room lit up. She then placed it down and took off her cloak before hanging it on the hook then she took a look around the hut taking everything in.

"Home"she mumbled.

Kelly entered the kitchen and began to take out pots, she then opened the fridge and took out veg and fruits. Kelly was hungry and decided to cook up a large soup. As she started preparing Randy was not to far from the hut, he quickly walked as the snow began to fall hard and he wanted to make sure Eric was not touched by the cold weather.

"Are we nearly there?"Eric asked as he could feel the cold slipping in and he let out a sneeze.

"Yes"Randy replied as he began to run to the hut.

Kelly was laying out the bowls and noticed she pulled out two more, she smiled as she kinda knew who they were for but they were not here so she grabbed and was about to place them back when she heard a large bang on the door.

Kelly put them down and ran over to the door, opening it to revealed Randy covered in snow and Eric's head popping out of the cloak.

"Inside quickly"She said as she noticed they looked cold.

Soon the three were back inside the warm hut, Kelly had handed them both a bowl of soup as they sat down on her soft chairs. Eric was smiling as they were all now together while Randy had finished his soup, his attention was on Kelly who was cleaning up.

"Im finished"Eric said as he held up his bowl with a grin.

"Good boy"Kelly said coming into the room and took their bowls back into the kitchen to be cleaned.

Randy stood up and entered the kitchen as Eric began to play with his toys that kelly kept in a box. Kelly turned around and was surprised to see Randy there so she dropped the bowls, she waited to hear the smashing but there was no sound, she looked at Randy who was holding them. He saw her drop them in surprise so he quickly grabbed them.

"Thank you"She said as he handed the bowls back to her and as their hands met together in one touch, they both felt the rush of fire run through their bodies.

"No problem"He answered taking his hand back.

Soon the two were in the living watching Eric play, this scene was that of a happy family begining together but it was far from the truth. Randy was an evil ruler that atacked this village and betrayed Kelly who was encased in glass for many years, no one knew about Eric but the truth would soon come out.

Eric's started to feel heavy so he left his toys and crawled onto Kelly's lap, she then began to rock him to sleep and picked him up. Taking him to the little bed she had in her room, she placed him down and pulled the blanket over him.

"Sleep well"She said softly as she kissed his head and returned to the living room to find Randy packing up Eric's toys.

"Thank you again"she said smiling as she sat down.

"No problem"

He soon sat back down and the two were sat there in silence, not knowing what to say to the other as it had been years since they last talked to one another. Last thing that happened between them ws they were in a fight with a sword and a staff, Kelly let out a sigh.

"Im sorry you know"Randy began as he looked at the roaring fire place.

"Why?"She asked as she drew her legs to her chest.

"I was a fool looking out for revenge and wanted to control everything, I forget that I didnt need power as I had you and Eric but I messed that up"Randy replied as he looked at his hands.

"You broke my heart, Eric was left on his own, Where the hell did you go"?Kelly said as she finally looked at him.

"I dont know, I remember looking back at you on the hill and suddenly I felt as I had been pieced by someting then I woke up by a women saying she was my mother. I forget about this whole world and live as someone else called Randy, I have friends, a school and a family that was nice. This world of you and Eric, the viper king I did not know until we came here for a holiday"

Kelly and Randy were back in the silence but the truth was out, what would happen now, no one knew.

"You should get some sleep"Kelly said as she stood up and Randy nodded as he stood up.

In the morning, Randy could hear the birds sining and he held his head as he didnt remember aynthing after Kelly told him to sleep. Sitting up, he noticed he was not in the living on the chairs but in a soft bed, fully clothed and in Kelly's room.

"What?"he mumbled.

Kelly woke up when she heard the what and noticed Randy was in her bed, she never remembered him coming in.

"Ok what are you doing in my bed?"She asked as she sat up.

"I dont know"he answered.

The two didnt not know what to think but they were greeted by a happy little boy who jumped onto the bed.

"Good morning"Eric said as he sat in front of them.

"Morning"Randy said as he lay back down again but Kelly leaned against the wall behind her.

"Good mornign sunshine"She replied as Eric jumped on Randy who groaned.

"No sleeping "He said with a pout and Kelly could not help but laugh as Randy groaned.

"Im up"Randy said sitting up again, this time Eric was in his lap and he couldnt help but smile at the two.

Soon Kelly and Randy were out of bed, the three were having breakfast when Randy remembered that his friends would be checking on him so he quickly grabbed his cloak and put in on.

"Where you going?"Eric asked as he stood in front of Randy with a small pout, Randy picked Eric up with a smile.

"My friends will be checking up on me and they know nothing about this so I need to go back before they entered my room"Randy said as he gave Kelly Eric.

"You will play with me today right"Eric asked.

"I promise Eric that I will play with you"

Randy rubbed Eric's hair which made the boy laugh, caught up in the happy moment, he kissed Kelly's cheek before running out of the hut and towards the village. Kelly was shocked by this b ut just smiled as she closed the door.

* * *

Chapter 8 is now done

hope it was to your liking

review

:D


	9. Faults

Chapter 9

one more before chapter 10

Yay

:D

* * *

Randy had made it back to his room before Mickie and John had, he knew they would watch him carefully but he promised Eric he would play with him. The little boy was like his son and he would never let anything hurt Eric, he was still trying to figure out how Eric was still here because Kelly was frozen in glass while he did not know what happened to himself.

"I will find out"he mumbled.

Mickie and John had took him out to get breakfast, they both had a sandwhich while he had some small bits of bacon and egg.

"Why the small meal Randy?"Mickie asked.

"Yeah, you normally have a big meal"John answered.

"I just dont feel hungry"Randy replied as he finished his drink, both Mickie and John went quiet after that as they didnt know what to say to him.

So many things happened and Randy seemed to be changing with them, this trip was not a normal one. The door bell rang so the three looked to see Kelly and Eric walk in, the owners showed them to a table and gave them something to drink.

"Its still hard to belive she is the glass maiden"John said as he finished his meal.

"True but it makes the people of this village happy"Mickie replied as Randy watched the two with a smile.

Eric looked around and grinned when he saw Randy, Kelly took a sip of her drink as she looked at the menu.

"Kelly, Can I go play now?"Eric asked as he was boucning up and down in her seat.

"Not now, we need to have lunch then you can"Kelly answered as she smiled.

"Then I get to play with Randy because he promised me"he said.

"Indeed"Kelly answered as she picked out her and Eric's meal, she gave the people the menu before soon their meal came out.

Eric began to eat quickly as he wanted to play with Randy and Kelly could see it, sometimes she had to tell him to eat slowly all else he would choke.

Randy watched the two as he wanted to be sitting with them but he couldnt as Mickie and John knew nothing, he knew at some point he would need to tell his friends.

"He is so cute"Mickie said as she looked at Eric.

"Is he, her son?"John aired out as no one really knew about Eric.

"Who knows"Randy mumbled.

Soon Eric was finished so he got out of his seat and ran over to Randy, he tripped and nearly hit the floor face first but Randy quickly got out of his seat and caught the boy.

"We play now"Eric said as he stood up.

"Yes"Randy said lifting the boy on his shoulders and walked out of the shop. Mickie and John were confused so they payed for the meal before they followed the two, Kelly thanked the people then she walked after them.

"Wait"

Mickie and John stopped then turned around to face Kelly.

"Dont follow them please"she said as she was now in front of them.

"Why not, Randy does not know who the little boy is yet they act like they know each other"John said not very happy but Mickie placed a hand on his shoulder, he calmed down but wanted answers.

"We wont but we need some answers, Randy has been acting different ever since we came"Mickie replied.

"I cant answer them but Randy should"Kelly said as she led the two away from the two boys.

**Ice Fields**

Randy was walking slowly with Eric on his shoulder, there was peaceful silence in the air and they both enjoyed it. They were walking in the ice fields and soon they were playing with the snow.

"You enjoying the time"Randy asked as he was sitting down.

"Of course"Eric said as he tackled Randy into a hug.

The two soon carried on walking and Randy noticed they were getting further away from the village, Eric was walking in front just letting his feet guide him. Soon he stopped and turned to Randy.

"What is it Eric?"he asked as he got onto his knee's because he saw Eric starting to cry.

"It was my fault"he replied as he wiped his face with his hands.

Randy gathered Eric into his arms and rocked the boy gently but suddenly he felt a headache coming and he knew what was going to happen, next thing he knew, he was back in the village but he had never seen any of these people before but they seem some familiar. They walked by him and did not say anything, it was like they could not see him.

"They cant"

Randy looked down at Eric, who's eye were a solid black.

"What is happening?"Randy asked.

Eric pointed and Randy looked to see what he was pointing at. Right over there was him and Kelly fighting then it hit him, they were in the past and he looked back Eric.

"What was your fault?"

"I made you disappear and turned Kelly into glass"

"What do you mean?"

Eric began to explain that he didnt want to lose the people he cared for so much so he told Randy that when he was walking up the hill, he had enchanted his armour to keep him frozen and he was there when Kelly turned to glass, He had muttered a small spell then he went off to find a small cave where he froze himself so he could be with them.

"But when I woke back up and I only found your armour, I got so scare and then when I tried to free Kelly. It didnt work, everything was my fault"

Randy was shocked but he could why Eric did it, to him Randy and Kelly were his family. His Dad and Mum, he wanted to be a family but Randy now felt bad that he turned against the people that took him in.

"Eric"he said softly as he took the small boy into his arms, Eric began to cry into his shoulder and he made his way back to the village.

By the time they got there, Eric was fast a sleep and everyone was in their huts having dinner so he made his way to Kelly's but was stopped by Mickie and John.

"We want answers"John said as he folded his arms.

Randy let out and then carried on walking towards Kelly's hut, Mickie and John followed Randy. Once at the door, Randy knocked and soon Kelly answered then he handed Eric over to her whoe wiped Eric's hair back with a smile.

"Can we come in?"he asked.

"Yes"she replied.

They all walked in and Kelly went straight to her room then she placed Eric in his bed, she covered him with the blanket and kissed his forehead before walking back out.

"Would you two like some soup?"she asked Mickie and John as she knew Randy would be hungry.

"Yes please"Mickie asked with a smile.

"Sure"John replied as he sat down.

So Kelly walked into the kitchen and was followed by Randy who then closed the door, Mickie and John wondered what was happening but soon they would find out.

"How much do you know about Eric?"Randy asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Why?"she asked.

Randy began to explain what had happened between him and Eric, Kelly was shocked but she knew that Eric had quite a gifted hand. She then sat down and looked at Randy, he sat down next to her and took hold of her hand.

"Please tell me"he asked softly.

"It all began on the ninth sun during the red moon period..."

* * *

Chapter done

:D

And a little bit more revealed about Eric

review pretty please

:)


	10. Evil

Chapter 10

The truth about Eric will most likely be reveal in here

Quite a few of you though this was going to be the last chapter

well its not, sorry if I confused you with what I wrote

but this is not the last chapter

anyway enjoy

:D

* * *

"Please tell me"he asked softly.

"It all began on the ninth sun during the red moon period..."

**Flashback**

_Kelly was walking back to her home village after the long journey she had trying to sort out something for the higher rank monks as she was walking with some of the monks, one turned around and looked at a small village far from them._

_"I sense evil, we most go see"he said._

_The others nodded then looked at her so she nodded and they all made their way to the village, once they were there they noticed it was bare. Their was no life because everyone was dead, the monks split up looking for the cause for this so they could get rid of it._

_"This evil must be killed for its sins"_

_Kelly was walking through a broken house when she then heard wimpering so she followed the sound and she saw something under a blanket. She lifted it up to see a small boy covered in blood with black eyes, he wimpered some more as he was scared._

_"I mean no harm"she said as she got down on her knee's._

_"My name is Kelly, what is yours?"_

_"Im Eric"he answered quietly._

_"Kelly have you found the evil source yet, we need to kill it"_

_She turned to the door were she could hear them shouting then she turned to Eric who had back up away from her. She could not let them kill him as he was so innocent looking._

_"I will not tell them of you but we need to get you out of here"she said smiling as Eric smiled back._

_"No"_

_The monks sighed as Kelly came out and they made their way back to the path, Kelly had hidden Eric under her cloak. She promised him she would look after him and he was grateful she would be his mum._

_**Flashback Ended**_

"So Eric was alone in the world"Randy said as he was now standing up.

"Yes"she replied.

"How did he come to the world, he must of had a mother and a father?"he asked as he was still taking it in.

"When I asked him, all he said there was darkness and soon light. That he woke up outside of the village and he said that he had no Mother or Father"

Kelly and Randy stood there in silent, it was shocking learning the truth about Eric for Randy but he would not act differently around the boy, he was the same Eric to him.

"So you took him in knowing he was evil"Randy asked as he stood by the door.

"Yes, he was just a scared boy"She replied.

Randy opened the door and Kelly handed the bowls of soup to John and Mickie, the two enjoyed the soup they were given and Kelly smiled as she watched them eat it.

"This is amazing"John said as he had finished his soup.

"Indeed, it was lovely"Mickie said as she was still finishing off her soup.

"Thank you"Kelly answered.

Once Kelly took the bowls away to the kitchen and returned back to her seat next to Randy who was thinking.

"We want to know what is going on"John asked.

Randy let out a sigh before he stood up and moved closer to the window were he looked out, John stood up but Kelly shook her head so Mickie pulled John back down.

"Please Randy"Mickie said softly.

"The reason why i keep blacking out or acting strange, is because im getting my memory back"Randy started explaining as he slowly turned to them.

"What the hell do you mean?"John asked as he was confused.

"I talked to the old guy and found out that I am the Viper King"

John and Mickie were silent for a while till John shook his head.

"No you are not, your just Randy. Sure you both have the same name but thats it"John said as he clenched his fists. He did not like it when Randy told lies but he was not lying.

"I am"he shouted, soon his armour appeared and his eyes turned to those of the viper also Azra appeared. It shocked both Mickie and John but now they knew he was not lying.

"So your telling the truth"Mickie said speaking first out of the two.

"Yes"Randy replied as he returned to normal but Azra stayed by his side.

The silence appeared around the four again but soon John stood up and ran out the door.

"John"Mickie called, she stood.

"Im sorry about this"she said as she followed John out of the door, Randy sat down with a sigh and Kelly rubbed his back.

"Dont worry he will come round to it"She said softly.

"I hope your right"He answered as he looked at her with tired eyes.

"Mummy, Daddy"

Both Randy and Kelly looked to were the voice came from and they saw Eric rubbing his eyes while holding onto the blanket, they looked at each other then stood picked Eric up and rocked him as Randy stroked his hair.

"What is it?"she asked.

"Were you fighting?"he replied as he yawned.

Kelly and Randy were shocked and looked at each other before looking back at Eric.

"No we were not Eric"Randy answered.

"Ok, I dont like it when Mummy and Daddy fight"He answered before he fell asleep.

Kelly and Randy walked back into the room, were Kelly placed Eric back on his bed. Randy had turned all the lights out and once they put Eric into his bed, they both got into the bed unsure about today but soon they fell asleep.

Once morning appear, Randy was the first to wake up so he went outside for some fresh air. Taking in a deep breath, he looked around him and he thought about it all.

"Why did i do it?"he mumbled to himself.

"Breakfast is ready"

Randy turned to see Kelly smiling as she leaned on the door frame, he got up and smiled as they both walked in.

* * *

Chapter 10 is done

hope you all enjoyed that

dont forget to review

:D

thank you


	11. Why?

Chapter 11 is now here

:D

Now quite few have some things you what to know such as...

Why did Randy attack the village even though he was happy?

and my favourite one that always appear in my stories with Kelly/Randy

When are they going to kiss?

The answer for them is you have to wait and find out

:P

anyway enjoy

* * *

Mickie ran after John and found him in the room sleeping, she curled up next to him because she was worried and knew he needed her. In the morning, she would find out why he ran off. Of course it was a shock to hear it from Randy and then see it, morning came and John woke up feeling glum.

He got of the bed and walked downstairs to see Mickie eating breakfast so he joined his girlfriend.

"Good morning"Mickie said with a smile.

"Morning"he replied as he took a sip of apple juice.

"John, I know your upset about this but talk to me"

Mickie placed a hand on his knee and he looked up to her, she could see the sadness in his eyes and she wanted to take it away.

"Its just, this can not be real. He can't be the evil ruler we heard about, he's just Randy, our Randy"John said as he looked to the window.

"John he is still our friend no matter what, he was always strange back home and think he never answered us when we asked about his past. He could not remember, this trip was good for him and the village. He is still your friend who you play football with and eat hot dogs with"Mickie replied as she took his hand into hers.

Mickie was right and he got upset over something stupid, it was cool that Randy was from the past and he knew he had to say sorry to the pair for running out and shouting.

"Your right, I was stupid"He answered, Mickie smiled then he smiled and the couple decided they would find the pair and talk.

So they ate breakfast before setting off towards Kelly's hut.

**Kelly's hut**

Kelly was eating breakfast quietly as she watched Eric talking to Randy about something, she was happy but there was one question on her mind.

Why did Randy attack after spending time with the village?

She wanted to ask but she did not as she didnt want to break the peace that she had with Randy and of course, she did not want to upset Eric who was happy they were like a big family now.

"Mummy, I mean Kelly"Eric said as he blushed.

"Its fine if you call me Mummy"She replied with a smile.

"Can we go into the village?"he asked as he leaned forward.

"Of course, I need to get some new food anyway"

Kelly, Randy and Eric were just leaving the hut when they noticed Mickie and John walking towards them.

"Can we talk?"John asked as he looked at Randy.

Randy looked at Kelly who smiled and he then told the two to go shopping with out him, Eric was not happy but Kelly promised him toys and he lit up and ran off. Randy, John and Mickie walked back into the hut and sat down in the living room.

"What is it?"Randy asked.

"Well I wanted to say sorry about yestarday, it was hard to take in but its settle in now"John said as he placed his hands on his knee's.

"What he means, is we are still your friends no matter who you are or what year you came from"Mickie said as she rubbed Johns back.

Randy smiled at his two friends and was happy they accepted his fate.

"Thanks, I still trying to come round to it as well"he told them.

"Why?"John asked.

"Its just everything came back in a rush and im still taking it in, I learn something new almost everyday. The black outs are painful and I have so many questions that only I can answer"He replied as he stood up, he leaned on the window still and could see the forms of Kelly and Eric in the distance.

"Whats it like being with her?"Mickie asked.

Randy smiled but did not turned from the window.

"Its nice, we are like this big family and seeing them happy just makes me feel great. The feelings I had for her in the past are still there but I dont think she would feel the same after what I did to her"

"Im sure if you told her, she would still feel the same. It looks like she does"

**Village**

Kelly had taken Eric into her arms and made her way to the market stalls that had been set up, she picked out a few veg and fruit then got some bread. This was nice, just her and Eric. She was happy that she was back and that Randy was too but she needed to talk to him.

They were acting like a family but she was unsure on how he felt about her now, she still cared of him so much even though he attacked the village and hurt her.

"Mummy?"

"What is it Eric?"

"Daddy does love you and you love him right?"

"Of course dear"

After got everything she needed, she took Eric to buy a new toy and she watched him looking at all the toys, it made her smile seeing him this happy.

"Such a happy kid"

Kelly turned and saw Jonathan, she smiled as she nodded.

"Indeed"

"You did good taking him in"

"I did"

Soon the silence settle in between them before Eric came back holding to toys behind his back, he did not want to let his Mummy see.

"What do you have there?"Kelly asked as she got on her knee's but Eric shook his head.

"Not allowed to see, surprise for Mummy and Daddy"

Kelly nodded and turned her back to him so Eric gave Jonathan the toys and he placed them in a bag and handed them back to the small boy who smiled.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

Kelly and Eric left, they made their way back to the hut and passed John and Mickie who were leaving the the hut.

"Everything good?"Kellya asked.

"Yeah, everything is sorted"John said smiling.

"You should come round for dinner again"

"We would love that but no tonight"Mickie said as she smiled at Kelly before looking at John.

"We want to spend the night together"

Kelly nodded and they parted ways, she saw that Eric had already rushed inside to see Randy. He helped her put the food away, it was nice that they were happy but so many things needed to be answered but they would wait.

"Mummy, Daddy"

Randy and Kelly walked into the living room and saw Eric smiling as he sat on the floor with the bag in front of him.

"What is it?"Randy asked.

"I wanted to show you my new toys"he replied.

"Go on"Kelly said smiling.

Eric nodded with a wide smile and brought two dolls out of the bag, One was a femal doll that was dressed as a princess and the other was a male doll and he looked like the nut craker.

"Why them Eric?"Kelly asked and Randy wanted to know as well because it was an odd selection.

"Because they reminded me of you and Daddy"he answered as he looked at the dolls with a smile.

Kelly and Randy were touched and they brought the small boy into a big hug, this was the life for them. It was like the war never happened and it was the good old times.

Randy soon watched the two play and he smiled, he would tell Kelly how he felt tonight and they would be a real family but he remembered the last thing he and friends talked about.

**Flashback**

_Mickie and John were drinking coffee that Randy had made for them and he was thinking until he heard John say something._

_"What?"_

_"I asked what is one of the question you want to know?"_

_Randy thought for a bit then he looked at the window._

_"Why did I attack this village when I was happy?"_

_The rest of the time was in silence as no one knew what to say after it._

**Flashback Ended**

* * *

****Alright well thats this chapter done

hope you enjoy it

dont forget to check out my other stories if you could

review

:D


	12. Tomorrow

Chapter 12 is now up

hope you all have been enjoying this so far

:D

enjoy

* * *

The weather surrounding the village had slightly got warmer and the snow fall that they had was decreasing but some areas when still in the cold weather. So far nothing bad had happen anywhere within the village but in one person's mind was a storm, the person was Randy, the days were going by and the little family he had was becoming good but a certain day was approaching and he knew he had to do something for it as it meant so much to him and hopefully another.

Tomorrow was the day that he and Kelly became a couple in the past but now they were not but he wanted to be with her as she made him so happy.

"What you going to do Daddy?"Eric asked as he was sitting on Randy's knee.

Randy was in Kelly's hut and was in the living room with Eric as Kelly was outside hanging up the washing due to the weather around her hut was good.

"Well Im trying to wow your mommy so we can be close like before"Randy said with a smile.

"Alright thats done"Kelly said as she came into the room with a empty basket.

Eric jumped off Randy's knee and ran to Kelly, she smiled as he hugged her leg. She placed the basket on the table and picked him up, she kissed his nose and he laughed then kissed her nose.

"So what does my little one want to do?"She asked.

"I want to hang out with Daddy and Uncle"He answered her.

"Uncle?"Kelly asked confused.

"He must mean John, he came with us to the fields yestarday"Randy spoke as he stood up with a grin.

"Well you need to ask daddy"Kelly said smiling.

"Can I Daddy?"Eric pleaded with his big cute black eyes.

"Of course, we need you help anyway"Randy answered winking and Eric smiled.

The three were soon off to the village were Eric noticed John and Mickie coming out of a shop, of course Eric screamed out uncle and John smiled as he turned around. The two walked over to the three and everyone was greeted with a hello.

"John, Eric is joining us"Randy said.

"Thats cool, you can help us"John said as he ruffed up Eric's hair as he was still in Kelly's arm but soon she passed him to Randy.

"Well then that means me and you can spend some time"Mickie said as she looped her and Kelly's arm together.

"Indeed"Kelly replied with a smile.

"Moomy have fun"Eric said as he leaned out of Randy's arms to kiss his Kelly's cheek which she kissed his forehead, the adults bid each other a good bye but the difference was Mickie and John kissed but Randy and Kelly did not.

"So what is Daddy going to do?"Eric asked.

"Im not sure, thats why you two are here"Randy said.

"So you need help our help, well we can help you"John said smiling.

The three boys were sitting in the field dicussing what Randy could do for the day with Kelly, he wanted to make it special but he had no clue what to do. Kelly was the girl, the only girl that made him feel good. With that in his mind, the same question popped into his mind like always...

Why did he attack the village when he had something good?

**Meanwhile back in the village**

Mickie and Kelly were walking around the village trying to find something to do, theirs arms were still looped together. Mickie did not know what to do as it seemed the village did not have many sights to see and Kelly did not know how far the village had changed as she was in the glass for a long time.

"So.."Mickie started.

"Yeah.."Kelly replied.

"We need to find something to do, this is boring"Mickie said truthfully.

"I know, I think I know the where to go"Kelly replied with a smile.

Soon she took Mickie on a walk back towards the her hut but they did not go in , they went around towards the rocky path that led to a small mountain, Kelly smiled while Mickie wondered where they were going but soon she found out as they stopped walking.

Right in front of them was a pool of water and by the steam coming from it, Mickie knew the water was hot. This was a hot spring and Mickie loved it, she smiled at Kelly before she started taking off her clothes and jumped in then Kelly did the same.

"This is so nice"Mickie said as she was relaxing.

"I know"Kelly replied as she had got towels for them when they finished but that wont be for a long time.

"So when did you find this?"

"Long time ago, when they were building the hut. I went searching around the area and found this place"Kelly explained.

The two began talking about anything, Kelly enjoyed spending time with another girl. Of course she loved spending time with Eric and Randy but she needed some time to do girly things. Mickie was glad she had a friend because the other lot had returned home as they did not want to leave Maria by herself but Maria brought the hate on herself.

"Thanks for spending time with me Mickie"Kelly said with a smile.

"Same here Kelly"Mickie replied with a smile.

Soon the two were hugging then they began relaxing in the hot spring, Kelly and Mickie did wondered what the boys were up to but they were relaxing so the thought drifted away.

**Back with the boys**

The boys were playing in the snow, John and Eric gave Randy some ideas for what he could do with Kelly tomorrow but he had something in mind as it was special to the both of them. After the talking and sharing ideas, Eric asked if they could build a snowman which Randy and John said yes. So there they were building a snowman, they were enjoying their time.

"Looks good"John said.

"Yeah good job Eric"Randy said as he had the little boy in his arms.

"Thank you Daddy and Uncle"Eric replied.

Soon they went back to the hut and Kelly and Mickie were sitting down by the fire, eating and drinking tea. Eric ran to Kelly and hugged her while Randy and John removed their coats and shoes, soon they all were eating then Mickie and John soon left.

Randy and Kelly put Eric to bed then stared cleaning up before they turned the lights off and got into bed, Randy turned to Kelly as he wanted to say something to her.

"Kelly, tomorrow I want to do something with, just the two of us. Mickie and John will lok after Erci"Randy explained.

"Alright"Kelly said smiling.

Soon the two bid each other good night then lay down before drifting off to dreamland, Kelly was happy that Randy wanted to this and the fact he remembered what tomorrow was but she would admit to him how she felt and she knew it was the right moment to do it. Randy hoped tomorrow would go off with anything bad happening.

* * *

This chapter is now done

Yay

:D

Well review pretty please


	13. Moment

Chapter 13

Now their is a little surprise in this chapter that you all will love

:D

enjoy

* * *

Eric was in Randy's arms as the little family of three walked towards the inn, today was the day that Kelly and Randy became a couple back in the past, Randy wanted to make the day great for Kelly and he then wanted to admit how he felt about her. Kelly also wanted to the same as Randy, he had asked John if he could look after Eric which he said yes quickly. They were like a big family now, with John and Mickie as the Uncle and Aunt Eric never had.

Eric was happy that his small family was getting bigger and he liked that, this was what he wanted.

"Thanks again for doing this"Kelly said as she handed Mickie a small list.

"No problem at all"Mickie replied with a smile.

Randy handed Eric over to John, Kelly and Randy then soon said goodbye to Eric who waved them goodbye. John placed Eric down and the little boy ran into the room, soon Mickie and Randy followed him.

"So what do you want to do first Eric?"John asked.

"I want to play in the snow"he said as he waved his arms in the air with a big smile.

John and Mickie nodded so John picked up Eric and soon the two made their way outside, were the three began walking to the snow fields were Randy, John and Eric built the snowman.

"Lets go and play in the snow"John said smiling as he place Eric down.

"Yay!"Eric shouted as he ran in the snow.

"He is such a bundle of fun"Mickie said with a smile as she watched Eric.

Soon Mickie and John joined Eric then the three were having fun in the snow.

**With Randy and Kelly**

Randy and Kelly returned back to the hut were Randy had told Kelly to sit by the fire and relax while he started making breakfast for her. Kelly did what she was told and she smiled as she watched Randy cook, he seemed to know what he was doing.

Soon he came out with breakfast and the two began eating, Randy had a big day set out for the two and he would make her happy.

"Thank you"She said with a smile as she finished.

"No problem"He replied.

After breakfast was done, Randy was walking with Kelly towards the lake that had been frozen over. Of course he cleaned everyhting back in the hut while Kelly got ready, she felt lucky to have Randy with her and doing all this stuff for her.

Once they were at the lake, Randy told Kelly to wait right on the spot as he jogged off behind a tree, Kelly waited and she wondered what he was doing.

"Here you go"Randy said as he walked back to her with Ice skates in his hands.

"Randy"She said with a smile.

"This day back years ago, you said you wanted to ice skate but I didnt want to so today we are"Randy replied with a smile.

Kelyy was happy then he handed her the skates and soon the two were putting them on and before anyone knew, the two, Randy and Kelly were on the ice gliding.

Randy was glad to see Kelly having so much fun and he enjoyed this as well, the snow began to fall around them and it almost looked like a snow globe. The skated and performed small tricks together and they looked so perfect together.

After the ice skating, Randy took Kelly to the tree were he found the armour and the viper but when Kelly saw it. There was a blanket set up with a little basket and a candle lit up stuck on the tree.

"Randy this is amazing"Kelly said smiling.

"This is all for you"Randy replied.

The two were sat down eating and just enjoying each others company when Randy took her hands into his, Kelly did not know what to say as she waited for him to saying something.

"Kelly, I know in my past I did some horrible things but when I was with you in that short amount of time, you were my everything, the girl who took the darkness away from me and even still now, I still care for you. Being with you for these days has been the greatest days of my life and I just want to tell you on the day with became a couple, is I still love you " Randy explained with a small smile.

Tears began to leak out of her eyes and Randy thought he did something wrong so he stood up and tried to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"Im crying because im happy, I love you too, my love for you never went away even for what you did, im just grateful that your back"Kelly said.

Randy was happy to hear this so he took Kelly's face into his hand and the two were soon kissing, the love that had been buried all those years were coming out. Soon they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes before they were lip locked again, the sun was going down and the two were heading back home where Mickie, John and Eric were waiting.

"Mommy, Daddy"Eric shouted.

Eric ran to the two and Randy picked him up before throwing him in the air, he let out a scream of joy.

"Thank you so much"Kelly said as they were by the door.

"It was no problem"John replied.

"We had so much fun"Mickie said with a smile.

Soon Mickie and John said there goodbye's and made their way back to the inn but Kelly had invited them for a meal tomorrow and they said yes, Eric was telling the two how much fun he had with John and Mickie then he asked if they had fun today.

"Yes we did Eric"Kelly said as she leaned into Randy who wrapped his arms around her, Eric was so happy to see this as they were now a family so he jumped up and hugged them.

* * *

Alright this one is done

and

I hoped you like what happened

:D

Pretty please check out my other stories

and

dont forget to review

x


	14. Soon

Chapter 14

Sorry I have not updated this for a long time but ive been busy

:D

enjoy

* * *

Eric was sleeping softly in his bed as was Randy but Kelly was up and sitting in the kitchen as she could not get to sleep. She stood up and poured herself some orange juice then took a sip, she did not know why she could not get to sleep and it annoyed her.

"What is it"she mumbled.

Kelly wiped her face as she sat down again but something was picking at her.

The last time something like this happened was two days before Randy had come back and attacked the village but it could not be Randy as he was in bed sleeping away. She was so confused that she didnt hear someone walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy?"

Kelly turned around to see Eric in the door way, rubbing his eyes. She smiled as she stood up and walked over before scooping him into her arms, she looked at him as she held him in her arms.

"Whats it?"she asked.

"Why isnt mommy sleeping?"he asked back as he snuggled into her chest.

"Mommy couldnt get to sleep"She replied as she walked into his room.

Kelly rocked Eric as she stood in the middle of his room, she felt tired and she wanted to lay down on her soft bed with the man she loved next to her. Once Eric was asleep, Kelly placed him in his bed and pulled the cover up. She kissed his forehead then she walked out, she sat on the sofa as she let out a sigh then everything went black for her.

Randy had woken up to an empty bed and wondered where Kelly was so he went looking for her, he found her sleeping on the sofa, he smiled at her sleeping form and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Once he was done, he brought it into the living room were he set it on the table then he got on his knee's and placed his hand on her shoulder then shook her.

"Kelly"he said gently.

"Mmm"

Kelly slowly opened her eyes to see the smiling face of Randy, she sat up with his help and she smiled back at him.

"Good morning"she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning to you too, breakfast is ready"Randy replied as he pointed to the table.

Kelly smiled at him before both of them began eating then soon Eric joined them, once the breakfast was all gone. Randy took the plates and began to clean them while Kelly helped Eric to get dress before dressing herself. Today they were going to have a nice dinner with John and Mickie, so the girls were going to hang out again while the boys went to go get some wood.

There was a knock on the door and Randy opened it to reveal Mickie and John, Randy let them in. Kelly hugged Mickie and smiled at John, Eric ran to John who picked him up.

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner"Mickie said as she sat down.

"It is no problem"Kelly replied.

Soon John and Randy left the women, they kissed their girlfriends and walked out with Eric still in John's arms. Eric wanted to stay but Randy told him the ladies would be busy and didnt need to be bothered. Eric knew he didnt mean anything by that but it hurt him and he felt anger stir in him.

Kelly was cleaning up while Mickie looked through the kitchen for ingredients, it was quiet in the house.

"All done"Kelly said as she joined Mickie in the kitchen.

"Good so ready to start"Mickie replied as she washed her hands.

"Yup"Kelly answered as she washed her hands.

The two girls began looking for the things they need and started to chop the veg and fruit, Kelly stopped as she looked over to Mickie.

"So how was your morning?"she asked,

"It was ok however John was acting weird"Mickie replied.

"How so?"Kelly asked as she tilted her head.

Mickie began to explain to her while she remembered it, she was confused by his action but didnt ask him about it.

**Flashback**

_Mickie had woken up to the sound of someone pacing in the room next to the bedroom so she got up then she noticed that John was next to her sleeping away, she grabbed her night gown and opened the door._

_She spotted John was pacing around but she then noticed he was muttering as well._

_"Soon"_

_That was all she could make out but she didnt understand, she stepped back and a crack sounded out as the floor were broken a bit._

_John had turned to her and she could make out that his eyes were black but he also looked angered, she rubbed her eyes and when she looked again, he looked normal. She thought she was still tired so she smiled at him._

_"Morning"he said as he walked over._

_"Morning"she replied as she kissed him._

**Flashback Ended**

"That is odd"Kelly said as she handed Mickie some coffee.

"I know, I didnt say anything to him but I knew I could tell you as your magical and odd"Mickie replied as she took a sip.

Kelly smiled as she she took a sip of her orange juice, she knew what Mickie meant by the comment, she had seen some people back in her time with black eyes but they were following some one's order. What did this mean, Kelly wanted to know.

Soon they got back to cooking as the boys would be back soon, she they got to work. The dinner they were preparing was a chicken roast, this would be a good night even though there morning did not start well.

They had finished everything, including the cleaning when the boys had return. They were greeted with warm smiles and hugs, John and Randy had placed the wood in the fire place and lit it up. Eric had walked into his room without saying anything and Kelly noticed so she followed him.

"Hey"she said softly as she sat on his bed.

Eric looked at her with a sad face so she gathered him into her arms, she rubbed his back as she sang gently to him. She could hear the others laughing and she wondered did they not noticed they were gone.

Eric looked up at her and she smiled.

"Soon"he mumbled as he fell asleep.

Kelly didnt hear the word but she guessed he said mommy.

* * *

Alright this one is done

Pretty please check out my other stories

and

dont forget to review

x


End file.
